berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Irvine
Irvine (アーヴァン Āvan?) is an Apostle who serves the reborn Griffith alongside Zodd, Rakshas, Locus, Grunbeld, and the other lesser known Apostles. __TOC__ Story Little else is known about the man known as Irvine, but what is known from passing is that he rarely speaks and tends to keep his own counsel. While he often distances himself away from the rest of the Band of the Hawk members, during those rare moments when they are not caught up in a battle, Irvine is often by himself away from the army and enjoying the tunes from his Lute. He seems to have been some sort of hunter, based on comments he has made on how he is used to spending his time alone in the wild, to the point that he feels like a beast sometimes. Since Irvine almost never speaks, it is unknown how he became an Apostle, but there is no doubt the power he possesses is the result of anything less than divine, be it good or evil, intervention. He has grown partuclarly close to Sonia, the Band of the Hawk's psychic. Whenever she is around, he opens up and talks with her, often consoling her as well as looking after her in times of danger, most recently on the battlefield against Ganishka's forces. He has established a sort of big brother, little sister relationship in the process. Appearance Physically speaking, Irvine looks like an average human, although a bit slender. The most noticeable feature of Irvine is that his eyes are completely white, and have no cornea or irises.Unlike his peers Zodd, Locus, and Grunbeld, Irvine excels in the art of ranged combat. As such, Irvine is not dressed or armoredlike his peers. His unnatural deadliness with his bow has thus far prevented any melee attacker from getting close enough to him to attempt to even carry out an attack. One may presume that the bow is part of Irvine's Apostle body because the same eye on the bow exists on the Apostle form's forehead. In his Apostle form, his slender figure is jointed to a wolf-like creature that appears to be a metamorphosis of hisbow, a theory further validated during the final battle with the Kushan: there, Irvine connects the long horns through some sort of tendril and use them like a giant longbow. Yet the greatest peculiarty of this apostle form are the arrows, which he's seen forming with fur from his lower body; the fur condenses into solid arrows and then unravels violently once it reached the target's body, literally growing thorny bushes inside the enemy; this allows a relatively small arrow to dismember even a big opponent. Irvine Apostle form.png Berserk-30704.jpg Abilities Irvine's arrows are undeniably fast, powerful, and lethal. At the Battle of Vritanis, Irvine easily outdistances himself from the Kushan advance. Even at an extreme range, Irvine is capable of firing multitudes of arrows at once, every one of which strikes its mark; the arrows behead their targets or cause enough physical damage that the victims die almost instantly. It is not certain whether Irvine's arrows are magically enhanced to not lose speed or power behind each firing, or if the power behind each arrow is so great that even with gravity or air resistance the arrows are still powerful enough to instantly kill their targets. Category:Characters Category:Apostle